Issei Hyoudou (Twin Dragons of Fate)
Issei Hyoudou is one of main male protagonist of The Twin Dragons. He is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy along with his younger twin brother, Kazuki Hyoudou. Issei is a former star athlete turned delinquent, who excels in both soccer and baseball. He was a human who had possessed great amount of knowledge of the supernatural world, as well as the Devils residing in Kuoh Town and had a talent for magic and combat, which is rare for a human born into a normal family, on his arms, Issei wields the Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, making him the direct rival of his younger twin brother, Kazuki, and albion; with both promising to fight one another one day in order to find out which one of them were stronger. Issei was reincarnated into a Devil under Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Great Satans and the powerful man in the underworld as his "Pawn". He is the founder and leader of a special team that he formed over the summer known as the Lucifaad Team. Appearance Issei is a high school student of average height with a much more muscular and lean build when compared to his younger twin brother's lean yet slender build. He has medium-length dark spikey brown hair and dark brown eyes with his features being sharper than his brother's; it was revealed that he and Kazuki once shared the same hairstyle, but had let his hair grow longer so that people wouldn't mistake him for his brother anymore. Following his training over the summer with Crom Cruach, Issei had gained a more toned and muscular build compared to before. Issei has worn various clothing during the series: he is most commonly seen is the male uniform of Kuoh Academy, which consists of a blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. However, Issei's uniform differs in the fact that he wears a black T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer, and wears black high-top sneakers in place of dress shoes. After his summer training in Volume 5, Issei received a brand new combat suit from Valencia Lucifer made in the underworld: it is a modified black jacket, with Ddraig's insignia in blue on the back and two blue pentagram stars on both sleeves, a blue sleeveless hooded undershirt, black modified trousers, and sneakers. During his training with the Alcor Team in Volume 2, his body was transformed into that of a Dragon. Before his dragon power was stabilized by Rias, either Akeno or Lucina would have to suck out the dragon power from him. Following Issei's training with Crom Cruach, he learned how to transform a part of him into a Dragon. Personality When first introduced, Issei has a number of personality traits. He is shown to be a stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed, and impulsive, but overall good-natured person. He cares very little about what other people think of him, and always maintains what others refer to aa detached and "cool" image. He generally keeps his face set in a near-permanent scowl, with his eyebrows drawn outspoken, hot-headed demeanor is a trait Ichigo himself has acknowledged, and if somebody picks a fight with him, he cannot help fighting back. He coldly refers to his teachers as "instructors". It is due to these traits that Issei is known as the "Demon King of Kuoh". But despite all this Issei has a softer side, as he is shown to possess a great amount of love an care for his family which is proven as when chose to secretly with his Longinus instead of suppressing it and embracing his nature as the Black Dragon Emperor in order to protect them from the threats that would come after him for either his power or to assassinate him even at the cost of involving his family. This also extends to his friends as he is genuinely compassionate and empathetic towards others, promising to bring a deceased spirit flowers and a toy plane, or soothing others when they become he helped Yuuto Kiba, Koneko Toujou, and Akeno Himejima overcome their fears and hatred of their mournful past or for being the first to show the two former twin pawns of Riser's Peerage, Ile and Nel familial love upon their induction into Rias's Peerage, which had soon caused the two to look up to him as their older brother in the same way Koneko and Mittelt see Kazuki. Due to this, he gained strong friendship from his comrades and affection from most girls of the Occult Research Club. oblivious when it comes to how the other girls romantically feel about him, which he only eventually realizes after they eventually admit it to him. A trait regarding Issei that separates him from his original counterpart, is that is that his is not a idiotic pervert and is seen as a delinquent in the eyes of the public. But his most prominent trait his respect for the deceased, and anger at those who disrespect the dead. On more than one occasion has he gotten into a fight with various people who have blatantly disrespected the dearly departed, hence earning his reputation as a delinquent among the student faculty. Issei hates fortune telling, horoscopes, feng shui, psychics, and anyone whose trade involves taking money from people for things they cannot see. He has difficulty remembering people's faces and names. Issei becomes extremely shy and uncomfortable around nude or immodestly dressed women, a fact Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, and Kuroka have teased him for. Issei is often disrespectful when talking to his superiors or those older than himself, calling his king Sirzechs Lucifer "dumbass" and referring to the other three Great Satan by their given names without using honorifics. In battle, Issei has a complex sense of honor; he regularly seeks to exact revenge for the cruel actions of his opponent, such as instilling fear of being murdered into Riser during their battle and ripping out the fangs of the God-Devouring Wolf Fenfir , before stabbing the Evil Norse God Loki through the abdomen with one the said fangs that had nearly killed him. He often charges ahead towards his enemies without a second thought whenever his comrades are insulted, treated badly, or easily defeated. Azazel has stated that it is one of Issei's bad habits. Lately, he has started to become more tactical in his battles, using technique-type strategies to defeat opponents, as shown when he used the abilities of the Wyverns in a unique way to defeat Euclid. Issei has a strong desire to win his fights, but in what he views as a legitimate manner. To this end, he has often refused the aid of the evil spirit within him, even when knowing it would allow him to win. And he always knows exactly what to say in combat. However, Issei never bluffs. If he makes a threat, he has every intention of carrying it out. Issei is revealed has a dark side as his infamous ruthlessness and aggression in battle lead to fear and a nervousness that inhibits enemies from his unshakable intent or sheer power in combat. Numerous adversaries have shown absolute dread from encountering Issei and his enemies never treat him lightly. Alongside this dark and violent demeanor, Issei is shown to be rather malicious and capable of apocalyptic wrath. Which provokes his vengeful side as he is more than willing to bring great pain and suffering to whoever wronged him or his family without hesitation. A primary example would be the bisection of the Fallen Angel Kokabiel for trying to destroy the town and threatening Issei and his friends, Showing that he possess a merciless edge in combat that most of others lack, and displays a natural "killer instinct". It has been shown that he surprisingly shares his brothers strong fetish for Maids, as shown with his reaction when he first met Grayfia and Lucia after they had transported inside of his bedroom. Issei strongly believes that true beauty can be shown when a woman wears a Maid's Outfit, which makes them far more sexier and enhance their beauty. He also secretly has an unconscious obsession for women's breast, but not seem to be unaware as he was ignorant of his reaction towards most of the Occult Research Club. Issei despises those who mistreat their allies in any way, even if they are his own enemies. He especially hates those who's perversion know no bound, the most obvious case being Riser Phenex, who openly fondles Yubelluna's breasts out of spite just to make a point. This action was enough to set him off, and causes Issei to punch him in the face, stating that that Riser is nothing more than "a filthy womanizer." Issei can also be described as a romantic: that arranged marriages are a blight to the name of true love. This belief is what makes Issei immediately agree to crash Rias' engagement party. He also believes that love should only blossom between those who truly love each other, and heavily despises any and all forms of "false love." History Before both Issei and Kazuki were born their parents had a very hard time conceiving a child failing twice in the process. One day, when their mother finally got pregnant again, their father completely worried about what might happen paced back and forth in front of a Shinto Shrine honestly wishing and praying that this time that they may finally have their own child. When they were finally born, both of them were even more excited they found out that they had two healthy twin boys. They soon named the eldest twin Issei and the youngest twin, Kazuki, and they grew up in a town by the name of Kuoh. Growing up together, their parents recognized Issei as being the hot-headed and impulsive one, while recognizing Kazuki as being the cool-headed and cautious one. Issei was able to see ghost for as long as he could remember. He could see them so clearly, as a child, that he couldn't tell the living from the dead. This resulted in him appearing to other people to be looking at deserted places and talking to himself. This caused people to say he could see ghosts, though when asked about this, he denied being able to see them. During his childhood, Issei had always gotten into fights with bullies at the park, who always picked on his little brother due to his frail body and always protected from many bullies and the older siblings of the ones he had beaten up, This turn caused Kazuki to look up to him. At some point, around the same time they had both met and befriended Irina Shidou, a very tomboyish girl who lived in the same neighborhood as them. Issei had met and befriended a girl named Izumi Tsukino, a very quiet and Mysterious girl who also happened to live in the same neighborhood as them. Both had soon begun to hang around each other, along with practicing her religion with her and her family and On occasions they would stay over at each others houses. This eventually led to both developing a mutual crush for one another, but Eventually Izumi moved away due family troubles but before she moved away and leaving him with a black pentagram necklace to remember her by. Months afterward, he started trying to be more confident in himself, like his older brother. He attended the same middle school Kazuki, Matsuda, and Motohama and started attending Kuoh Academy one year before the story, and has come to be known as the "Demon King of Kuoh" to just about the entire school. Powers & abilities Immense Demonic Power: Despite Issei being born into a normal family, he was born with a high amount of magical power. Upon becoming a Devil Issei has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of demonic power, the only devils that can rival him are the Super Devils (Sirzechs, Ajuka, Rizevim & Lilith). This mainly due to the fact that he is the current Antichrist, which causes his power to fluctuates wildly. Thanks to this, and him having far more demonic power than his body can consciously contain, it leaks out constantly, preventing him from controlling it and effectively hiding it, making stealth impossible when dealing with other spiritually-aware beings. so Sirzech placed limiters on him. As he slowly learns to control his demonic power Sirzechs unseals some of his power. It will go on until Issei is capable of handling all of the power. Dragon Shot (, Doragon Shotto): One of Issei's signature moves. Issei fires a beam of energy by concentrating his magical powers. This move is usually used in tandem with the Boosted Gear to increase its destructive powers. He has also developed a small scale Dragon Shot that is meant for knocking out humans while fending off the members of the Hero Faction who are humans. Duel Dragon Cannon - A sub-species of Issei's Dragon Shot. It is an attack in which Issei uses both of his arms to unleash two simultaneous Dragon Shots, doubling the destructive power of the blast. Dragon Bullet Barrage - Issei fires a rapid barrage of smaller, slightly weaker Dragon Shots, making up for the massive number of shots by lessening the amount of demonic power he channels into each blast. Primordial Power of Darkness: It was discovered that Issei is one of the very rare few beings born with the Primordial Power of Darkness. Issei unlocks its true power upon becoming Devil. He has shown himself to possess great mastery of his Primordial Power of Darkness, which originally belonged to the original Lucifer, that allows him to perform whatever action he desires (as long as that desire is channelled selfishly, as Devils are selfish beings). The Primordial Power of Darkness is immensely deadly to Angels and Fallen Angels. Immense Dark-Based Weapons: As a devil, Issei utilizes this ability to create dark-based weapons in a with ease. He has even shown to be able to cover his dark weapons with his black flames as shown during his battle with. After Issei rebuilt his Dragon Slayer Magic, this turned his dark weapons pure black and gained the same properties as a dragon slayer. He has the power to summon multiple blades of darkness. Hell fire: The progenitor of the flames of the Phenex clan, these blue flames were originally an ability possessed only by the original Satan. Extremely powerful and impossible to extinguish, which is now a power unique only to Issei after his reincarnation into a Devil, leading to his ascendance as the Anti-Christ. Due to being the Anti-Christ allows Issei to wield a unique power in the form of powerful blue flames, which flow from his right hand. These flames are extremely powerful, burning away any traces of holy power, effectively making it one of the worst enemies of any angelic opponent, and is thus considered to be the anti-thesis of Holy Lightning. Issei can use these flames in a multitude of ways. He can coat his hands and/or feet in flames to enhance his physical attacks, breath it out his mouth, or compress it and fire it off as powerful and destructive spheres. Though while the flames are powerful, it consumes a great deal of energy, and can tax Issei a great deal. When used in tandem with Boosted Gear, his hell fire becomes black and are strong enough to burn away even Kaphiels holy aura. Power of Chaos: A powerful Mutation of the Power of Destruction, that had been indirectly created by Issei after absorbing a large amount of energy from Sirzechs Power of Destruction, the power is extremely Destructive and nearly impossible to control, this power is much more dangerous and volatile than the Power of Destruction, it is even capable of destroying anything, even one's soul. As the Power of Chaos shatters one's soul, any damage caused by them can not be healed through normal means. The only way to heal the victim is to repair the soul first. Shōmetsuga Jigokushō(消滅牙地獄衝, Annihilating Fang Hell-Piercer): Issei's signature technique created and used to manipulate Issei's Power of Chaos through his blade, at the instant of the slash, Issei's sword absorbs and condenses Issei's Chaos energy before releasing it at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack, which flies forward. This slash takes the shape of a sharp wave of chaos energy. Issei uses this ability before naming it several times, but later masters the technique during his training with Rias. The Shōmetsuga Jigokusho is a powerful technique with great force, creating large-scale damage and destruction. Issei has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. Enhanced Shōmetsuga Jigokushō: Which can be used in the same manner, but in an enhanced form. This enhancement was created from the change in Issei's demonic power due to the influence of his inner Demon power. When used in his promotion to queen, these potent blasts are black with a blue outline, can have their path controlled, and possess explosively augmented power and speed. During his fight with Issei, descendant of the original Satan Beelzabub, Shalba Beelzabub refers to this attack as a "Kuroi Shōmetsuga" (消滅牙, Black Annihilating Fang), referring to the attack's darkened color. Issei can keep a Shōmetsuga Jigokushō within his blade to augment his sword swings. Natural-born Demonic Sword Wielder: Due to his high affinity to darkness, Issei gained the ability to wield demonic swords to their true potential from being the Antichrist. Advanced Growth Rate: According to both Ajuka and Azazel, Issei's most astounding ability is his growth rate that was noted to be a lot different from normal humans; he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Devils. Shortly after gaining Shinigami powers and with no previous training, he began learning advanced spiritual energy sensing techniques by sheer instinct. He He received praise from several other powerful beings for his rapidly increasing skills and abilities such as when he gained considerable experience in the use of his teleportation technique while training with Crom Cruach, which was done the same time he was learning how to use Boosted Gear properly and could now maintain his Balance Breaker, for a considerably longer amount of time. Immense Strength: Issei has shown himself to be abnormally strong for a Human, smashing a man's head through a concrete road with a single kick, and later sending the four winged Amon flying into the tree with one punch without injuring his fist. After his training with Asura and Shiroshi, combined with his new draconic body Issei's already impressive strength is greatly enhanced, which was shown when he easily stopped a full power swing from Xenovia's Excalibur Ruler with one hand. And is capable of holding his own in close-quarters combat with Mid and High-Class Stray Devils with brute force alone when not relying on Boosted Gear, His strength great enough to, after training with Crom Cruach, he could fight on par Ultimate-Class Devils. Which is further demonstrated in his battle against Rizevim Lucifer, a Super Devil. It has also been stated by Azazel that out of the young generation of Devils that there is only one person who can fight Issei head on in terms of raw power is the former strongest young devil, Sairaorg Bael, further displaying Issei's strength. After his daily training with Sirzechs, and with the assistance of Sun Wukong himself his strength further enhanced to the point that he can fight Apophis an Evil Dragon that achieved Heavenly Dragon class using his Diabolos Dragon God. Issei is able to keep up with Thanatos who The Strongest Grim Reaper. And is ater on capable of fighting on par with Vidar in his Ragnarök Earth Berserk. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Issei is deceptively fast and agile for a human. Ichigo possesses great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. After training with Sarion his speed had increased to the point where he could match, or if not surpass Kiba's. His speed had developed over the summer with his training along with Crom Cruach, his speed had increased to the point where it was difficult to keep sight of him and can strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession. His speed also allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and block otherwise fatal strikes. Immense Durability: Issei was a highly resilient individual, as he was capable of withstanding an assault from a large Stray Devil., though after gaining his new draconic body and training with Asura and Kyuga, he could handle the full fire attacks from Raiser Phenex. After his training with Crom Cruach, who is the Evil Dragon, Issei could handle the excess power that he takes from using the Boosted Gear. Immense Stamina: Issei has proven to have great stamina, as a result from years of training and constant street fights, he is capable of fighting for a long period of time. Through his training with members of the Alcor Team along with his training with the Strongest Evil Dragon, Crom Cruach, Issei is capable of maintaining his balance breaker for over a couple of weeks. Novice Magic Talent: Confirmed by himself, as well as Kuroka and Le Fay, Issei's skills in magecraft are sub-par at most. Due to his wildly fluctuating demonic power, he's unable to use actual magical spells, only being able to utilize either his raw demonic power or his Power of Destruction. He's also incapable of using the standard teleportation spell used by most Devils, forcing him to fly, walk or use a vehicle unless someone else does the teleportation. Nonetheless, Issei can still project simple illusions if the conditions are optimal, and can also use a limited Stealth spell as well the Reincarnation spell of the Evil Pieces and the spell needed to make a familiar contract. Spiritual Awareness: Since he was a child, Issei has had an innate ability to clearly see spiritual beings and sense the presence of supernatural beings. After gaining his dragon body, his senses have continued to improve with time, learning various advanced sensing techniques, such as senjutsu to sense and track people from far distances by reading their auras to find Asia Argento. Even from a considerable distance, he can detect the condition of a being with spiritual power. Senjutsu Master: Training with Sun Wukong for a month, Issei learned senjutsu, as such, he became capable of sensing and tracking people from far distances by reading their auras. By controlling his ki to reinforce both his internal and external body to a far greater extent than normal, or use it as a barrier to reduce the impact of attacks on him, if not negating them completely. By using senjutsu, Issei can cause damage to a person's spirit and internal organs by disrupting or severing their ki. Touki: Issei can cover himself in an aura of ki and has learned how to harden his aura, increasing the power his offense, defense, and speed. He can exert a touki strong enough to generate gusts of wind due to his training in martial arts and senjutsu. Issei is able to channel touki into his Demonic blades to further enhanced its offensive power. Black Dragon Slayer Magic: This is a unique magic invented for the purpose of harming or killing dragons and dragon-related beings. It was modified in a way that suits his fighting style and so that it wouldn't affect him in a negative way. Issei can not only produce and control pure darkness from any part of his body letting him use it for either close or long-ranged combat. But can become his respective element itself entirely as well as partially transform parts of his body into that of darkness granting him a resistance against the darkness and even letting Issei absorb his respective element to revitalize himself. Teleportation: Issei has the unique ability to teleport, an ability which is different from Teleportation magic and Magic Circles. He disappears and reappears with a swish of black smoke when he does this. This ability has proven to be very useful in counterattacks against his opponents. Keen Intellect: Despite his somewhat punkish attitude, Issei is analytical, perceptive, and deductive. In his high school. And is recognized by many people as a prodigy of combat. Despite the violent nature of his powers, he behaves a lot like a tactical combatant and can use his intelligence, improvisational skills and general comfort on the battlefield to challenge opponents far more powerful than himself. Master Technician: Despite being classified as the perfect example of a Power-Type Fighter, he is not without structure and seeks to sharpen his techniques, senjutsu skills and sacred gear to the utmost limit. Issei has proven to be a versatile fighter and is capable of utilizing all of his abilities and skills to gain an advantage in battle despite the odds or can adapt and determine his opponents attack patterns before counter-attacking perfectly. Master Swordsman: Aside from his initial training with Sarion, he is essentially on a "learn as you go" training regimen; thusly, his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight, which is demonstrated in his first spar with Yuuto Kiba. His overall skill allows him to fight evenly against sword masters of Kaito Kamisori and Sarion Alastor's caliber. While usually fighting right-handed, Issei also ambidextrous, as he is proficient in wielding his sword in his left hand. Since attaining his second sword, he has shown great skill at duel wielding both blades at once without any trouble. Martial Arts Master: Physically, Issei's body is in top form. Issei has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child, both professionally and by his father. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Issei is proficient in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly caught an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. He effortlessly defeats multiple bullies and gangsters on a regular basis. Combined with his speed, he effortlessly knocked out three four winged fallen angels in rapid succession, while bare-handed, with a single strike each before the first fallen angels even touched the ground. Survival Skills: During his training with Crom Cruach over the Summer on his own personal territory, Issei gained the ability to survive in harsh conditions. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Issei can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. After Ajuka Beelzebub rewrote Issei's Evil Pieces, Issei can now use Promotion anytime and anywhere without the King's permission. Contract: Issei is the only person who was able to form a pact with the Strongest of the Evil Dragons, Crom Cruach, also known as The Dark Dragon of the Crescent Moon. Dragonfication: Sacrificing his human body to Ddraig, Issei had gained the body of a black dragon. He had soon gained the ability to transform any part of his body into a dragon with just a thought, however afterward he has to have the excess dragon power drained by either Akeno or someone else. Flight: Thanks to his Boosted Gear, Issei is able to fly using his version of Black Dragon Emperor's Light Wings. Being an Devil, he can fly using his 10 Devil wings, which is a rare number of wings for a Devil to have. Equipment Boosted Gear (, Būsuteddo Gia): Issei's Sacred Gear and main weapon. The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Demon Welsh Dragon, the Black Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons. It is said to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. The Boosted Gear takes the form of two black gauntlets on both of the wielder's hands that has the ability to Boost the user's power every 10 seconds without limit, and its sub-ability can Transfer the multiplied power to a being or object, it can even be focused on certain parts of the user's body such as the eyes for enhanced vision. Issei can use Boosted Gear to strengthen his physical abilities and demonic power. Later it gains the ability of Penetrate to bypass any defensive abilities (including Rizevim's Sacred Gear Canceler) that would otherwise prevent his attacks from landing, however, it does not negate the deactivation of Balance Breaker. Penetrate's effects can also be channeled through any part of the body, such as the eyes, making it capable of seeing through anything. Boosted Gear: Scail Mail (, Būsuteddo Gia: Sukeiru Meiru): The Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear that creates a Black Dragon Armor and Issei's primary battle form. Issei first activated his imperfect version of Scale Mail by making a pact with Ddraig by sacrificing his body to the latter. Issei completed his Balance Breaker during his fight against Kokabiel. From this point, Issei can Boost without the 10-second limit and it strengthens his powers and abilities. At the back of his armor, there are two rocket boosters that give a temporary boost of speed and flight. After the activation of the Juggernaut Drive, Issei's Scale Mail gained a pair of retractable Dragon Wings with Pteranodon-like claws that he can use as arms. Boosted gear: Juggernaut Drive (, Būsuteddo Gia: Jagānōto Doraivu): A form unique to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. Issei indirectly activates an incomplete version of this form when he thought Asia was killed by Shalba Beelzebub with the negative emotion overpowering him thus triggering the Juggernaut Drive. In this form, Issei's speed is greatly increased to the extent that it can be hard for one's sight to follow. This form is also capable of creating Dragon arms and blades from the gems of the armor. It contains a small cannon within the mouth of the helm that shoots out a laser beam. Longinus Smasher (ロンギヌス・スマッシャー Ronginusu Sumasshā): It's finishing that is the most powerful attack of the Boosted Gear. A launcher appears from the chest of the form that is capable of shooting a powerful energy beam of immense destructive power. Illegal Move Triaina (, Irīgaru Mūbu Toriaina): The Illegal Move Triaina is a specialized technique used by Issei Hyoudou that changes his Scale Mail armor into three different forms based on the Evil Pieces system. Welsh Sonic Boost Knight (, Werushu Sonikku Būsuto Naito): Triaina's Knight form. In this form, Issei possesses enormous speed that far surpasses Sairaorg's speed, but to make full use of it, Issei must shed his excess armor, causing it to become thin to the point where it has low defense, making him vulnerable to powerful attacks. Welsh Dragonic Rook (, Werushu Doragonikku Rūku): Triaina's Rook Form. In this form, Issei possesses a massive amount of power and defense but has a low body maneuvering speed because of the massive, thickened armor. Solid Impact (ソリッドインパクト, Soriddo Inpakuto): It's respected finishing move that delivers a punch that has its power and speed increased by nailing the percussion hammer located at his elbow. Welsh Blaster Bishop (, Werushu Burasutā Bishoppu): Triaina's Bishop Form. In this form, Issei possesses an enormous amount of magical energy, which he applies it to the two cannons at the back of his armor. Dragon Blaster (ドラゴンブラスター Doragon Burasutā): It's respected finishing move that is a severely boosted equivalent of his Dragon Shot capable of leveling battlefields and briefly warp space-time. The drawbacks to this is the amount of time it takes to charge the cannons and stamina lost with each shot. Prime Vantablack Promotion (, Kādinaru Kurimuzon Puromōshon): The Scale Mail's Queen Form that is achieved by gaining the "True Queen". This form changes the color of Issei's Scale Mail armor from onyx black to vantablack. Prime VantaBlack Promotion incorporates all three Evil Pieces traits, making it the most balanced and most powerful form of Issei's Scale Mail. In this form, Issei is capable of using enhanced versions of the Illegal Move Triaina's abilities. This form, however, is still unstable and requires mastering the three forms of Illegal Move Triaina to stabilize its powers. it is revealed that Issei can enter True Queen without having to chant, and due to Diabolos Dragon God mode, its power has been increased. Solid Impact Booster: By morphing one of the armor's gauntlets into Welsh Dragonic Rook's, it allows it for an enhanced version of Solid Impact. It can also be used in tandem with Ascalon to deal further damage to Dragons. VantaBlack Blaster: An enhanced version of Welsh Blaster Bishop's "Dragon Blaster" that shoots a powerful beam from the wings of the armor. Dividing Wyvern Fairy (, Dibaidingu Waibān Fearī): Originally taking the form of Dividing Gear (, Dibaidingu Gia), a white gauntlet on Issei's right hand which he obtained in his initial battle against Vali in Volume 4. Issei placed one of the jewels on Kazuki's armor to his, creating the Dividing Gear which allows him to use Albion's dividing powers. This ability, however, reduces Issei's lifespan and thus was banned by Azazel. Issei is no longer able to use Dividing Gear after gaining a new ability that allows him to create small white Wyverns from the gems of his armor that can not only Divide but can also Reflect incoming attacks. Unlike the Dividing Gear, It only requires Issei's stamina rather than reducing his lifespan. Later on Issei manages to change the white Wyverns black at will where they are able to use Ddraig's powers of Boost, Transfer and Penetrate instead. After training with Rias, Issei manages to make use of the black Wyverns to attach themselves on Rias to create her own variation of the Boosted Gear Scale Mail armor called Vantablack Extinct Dragonar. Issei also made use of the black Wyverns to attach themselves on Xenovia to create her own variation of the Scale Mail armor called Vantablack Destruction Dragonar. Longinus Smasher: In Volume 17, Issei gains access to this ability when the Red Wyverns used Boost on him while in this form. An ability initially available to Juggernaut Drive that from the chest appears a launcher that fires a powerful destructive beam. This, however, leaves a strong fatigue on Issei as it drains a lot of his stamina and depending on how one uses it, it can change the environment. Due to its immense power, this ability has a very long recharge period, lasting at least a month. Diabolos Dragon God (, Diaborosu Doragon Goddo): This form is the result of Issei borrowing Ophis's power. The armor undergoes further change, as its color changes to be both crimson and black and adding a second set of wings. The power this form grant is so great that it overwhelms Rizevim Livan Lucifer's Sacred Gear Canceler, previously thought impossible. Boost has been changed to D∞D as Issei powers up in this form with the ∞ symbol emerging on all of the gems. According to Issei, he was able to use this form because his body was created with Ophis's power and Great Red's flesh. Even so, Issei can only sustain this form for a short period of time, followed by pain that makes death pale in comparison. After the battle against Apophis, Ophis adjusted DxD into DxD G, removing the infinity in it and dubbing the form Pseudo-Dragon Deification. The form can only be maintained for three minutes at most, with the time limit becoming shorter by attacking or defending to the point it can last only ten seconds. In Volume 23, Issei reveals the ability to perform a partial Pseudo-Dragon Deification on his left arm, allowing him to use his Dragon God Aura to a lesser extent with less stamina consumption. With this technique, Issei can combine his Dragon God aura into both Solid Impact Booster and Dragon Shot. In Volume 25, after drinking the miracle drug Amrita, Issei can maintain his Pseudo-DxD form for 88 minutes in combat. Infinity Blaster: A further enhanced version of Crimson Blaster, the wings contain cannons that shoot out a powerful blast of red and black aura that leaves even Rizevim injured to an extent that his body is almost fatally damaged. By using it, DxD G's time limit of three minutes is cut down to ten seconds. Longinus Smasher: The form is not only capable of this move, but the blast it shoots out has been enhanced with the power of infinity, delivering further damage. It can also be used in tandem with the Infinity Blaster, fusing the two blasts into an even more powerful attack. Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames: An ability that was sealed by the God of the Bible which Issei managed to unlock upon using his DxD form for the second time in Volume 21. Issei releases a powerful breath of fire which can incinerate anything, flames that never go out once ignited as they continue to burn even after being reduced to ashes and can probably burn the soul until nothing remains. The only existences known to be immune to these flames are Albion, Ophis, and Great Red. Its area of effect can cover an entire island. Ddraig Summoning: Due to drinking the miracle drug Amrita, Issei gained the ability to summon Ddraig into battle after the countdown on the right gauntlet reaches zero. Aetherius V '''(アエサリアス, Aesariasu V):' Known as the forgotten '''Demonic Dragon Knight Sword of Valor', this is the result of Issei imbuing his dragon-slayer magic into the remains of Aetherius and unlocking the dragon aura belonging to the Kokuryuutei as the result of being sealed in the Boosted Gear by its most powerful wielder Sir Richardo du Ciel. It can generate an enormous amount of demonic aura and it is powerful enough to easily counter a charged destructive attack from the Demonic Emperor Sword, Gram, the third Strongest Demon Sword. Similar Arondight it can morph into any kind of sword that matches his desires. Azazel describes it as an imitation of one of the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan, Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, which represents "Valor". Korazin '''(こらzいん, Kurason): A powerful demonic sword of unknown origin it is Known as '''Wrathful inferno Magic Sword '''that has been imbued with dragon-slaying abilities and carries the power to unleash violent scorching flames granting its wielder full control of its flames. The was given to him by the Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer, it could be wielded by Issei who is a natural-born demonic sword wielder and dragon host. He was also able to store it inside of his Boosted Gear and the blade emerges from the gauntlet when called. It is shown that Issei is able to extend the length of the blade. It is also stated during the rating game match against Sona that Korazin has been imbued with the dragon aura of Ddraig resulting in an enormous boost in power. Issei learned how to channel the Dragon Slayer power of Korazin into his punches, allowing him to harm Dragons more easily. Later, Issei managed to combine Korazin's Dragon Slayer ability with his Vantablack Blaster. Volume 25, Issei can also endow Korazin with '''Penetrate and Boost, with the effect staying even after he launches it as a projectile against Vidar. Chants The chant for the Boosted Gears Juggernaut Drive goes as follows: I, who am about to awaken,Am the Demon Dragon who has stolen the principles of Annihilation from Satan I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"I shall become the Black Dragon of Annihilation And I shall sink you to the depths of the black Purgatory The chant for the Boosted Gears Prime Vantablack Promotion goes as follows: I, am who is about to awakenAm the Black Dragon Emperor who shall carve his own path through Hell principles of AnnihilationI shall walk the road of righteousness with the Infinite Drive to surpass the indestructible DreamI shall become the Impure King of Black DragonAnd I promise you all a true hell! In which you shall fade into the eternal black Darkness! Trivia * Issei's name means "Sincere/Honest". ** His surname means "regular soldier" in reference to him being a Pawn, as pawns are considered as regular soldiers in chess analogy. So his full name means "Sincere or honest regular soldier". * Issei's height is 5ft 8in and his weight is 140 lbs. * Isse's birthday is on April 16. * Issei's favorite food is cheesecake. * Issei's scores are ranked 7nd in Kuoh Academy. * It is discovered that Issei shares Kazuki's fetish for female Maids, and is later to have an unconscious fetish for women's breast. * Issei's fetish for maids stemmed from his grandfather explaining "The Wonders of Maids" when he was younger, while his fetish for women's breast stems from meeting an old man who told him and other children stories about breasts, which seems to have had an unconscious influence on him. * According to the Magicians, Issei's strength is ranked in SS-Class.